It Had To Be Relevant
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Brennan and Angela have a movie night, and a previously unknown fact about Brennan is revealed. ONESHOT. •Brennan/Angela•


**Title: **It Had To Be Relevant**  
Pairing:** Brennan/Angela**  
Rating:** T**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones, nor any characters from it. I do not make any money from writing this story.**  
A/N: **This story was just for me to practice writing Dr. Brennan, because for awhile now it's intimidated me because of her high IQ, haha. I know it's short, I mean I'm used to writing at least fifteen chapter stories. And I know it's pretty much pointless, but I just needed the practice. Comments/suggestions regarding this would be greatly appreciated.  
**Feedback:** Give it to me, baby!

"I don't know what that is."

A typical response from Dr. Temperance Brennan when confronted with a pop culture reference. Most anything that could be found in a encyclopedia she could understand, but television shows and movies would fly over her head like a bird migrating south for the winter.

Angela smiled, amused by her friend's lack of knowledge in that area, "Gia was a model, sweetie. There was a movie made after her, Angelina Jolie played her... ring any bells?"

"Angelina Jolie... she's the one that kept the blood around her neck, right?" Temperance asked distracted as she looked over a file that she held in her hand.

Angela laughed, "Yes, but that was a long time ago, when she was with Billy Bob."

"Who's that?"

Another laugh. "Nevermind, so are you up for a movie tonight then? We could pop a bag of popcorn, talk about Booth..."

Temperance put down the file and shuffled with the papers on her desk, trying to get them in order. "You know in some cultures, keeping someone's blood around your neck is— wait, why would we talk about Booth?" Temperance looked up, genuinely puzzled.

Angela raised her eyebrows at her friend, but refrained from responding to her question. "Movie? Yes or no?"

Temperance sighed a little, and looked at the stack of papers on her desk. Truth was, she really didn't want to leave the Jeffersonian. She barely ever did. When she was consumed in her work was when she was the happiest. "I really was hoping to get to work on the remains of the mid fifteen century man that was just brought in, it could really—"

"Take over your social life," Angela interrupted. She sighed and looked at her friend in a disapproving manner. "Come on, it's ten at night on a Sunday, do you really want to be locked in here alone with some rotting body?"

"It's not rotting, I'll be examining the skeletal remains, it's centuries old, Ange," Temperance countered.

"One night, one movie. All I'm asking."

Temperance looked at the papers and files on her desk, then back at Angela. Sighing in defeat she relented, "Fine, one night, one movie."

"Good girl," Angela replied, smiling ear to ear.

*****

"Her being so comfortable with her sexuality is admirable," Temperance commented when Gia ran into the hallway stark nude after her girlfriend.

Angela was lounging in the love seat in her apartment next to her friend, her legs thrown over the side and her head lying on Temperance's shoulder. "For being a lesbian, or for running out of the apartment naked?"

"For leaving the apartment in a nude state, her sexual preference should be something anyone should be comfortable with," Temperance replied.

"You think everyone should be comfortable with her being a lesbian?" Angela asked, looking up at Temperance.

"Well yes, but that's not what I was referring to. I just meant that, whatever someone's sexual preference may be, they should be comfortable with it themselves. I'm comfortable with mine, and it's obvious your comfortable with yours."

Angela chuckled a little and replied, "But sweetie, your sexual preference isn't a social taboo."

"Being bisexual is still looked at as being taboo in some societies and cultures."

There was a beat of silence, before Angela asked, "Wait... what?"

Temperance explained, though not as to what Angela was referring to. "Being homosexual or bisexual is still widely looked down upon in some social groups, namely religions. The Catholic church for example—"

"No, Tempy, that's not what I meant," Angela said, hoisting herself into a seated position, so she could better look at the woman next to her. "I meant to say, why did you never tell me you were bisexual?"

Temperance shrugged, "It was never of relevance."

"I'm your best friend."

"You never asked."

Angela smiled involuntarily for a minute, "Yeah, I guess you got me there."

"I got you... where?" Temperance asked, confused.

Angela laughed, "Nevermind." There was a pause for a minute, while Angela readjusted herself more on the couch, so that she was now sitting practically on top of Temperance, but still managing to keep her distance enough that it wasn't awkward.

"So," she started, now wanting to know all the dirty little details and getting into gossip mode. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

Temperance looked at Angela and laughed a little at her curiosity, "I've kissed a couple before."

"And...?"

"And... I found that it was much like kissing a man for me... only softer. They produced the same hormonal reactions," Temperance answered factually.

Angela smirked, "So you haven't gone any further than that?"

"No, I have yet to be in a situation with a woman who I would feel comfortable trying it out with."

Angela's face was getting closer to Temperance's, though it was so slight that it was barely noticeable until they're foreheads were almost touching, and they're lips only a few inches from each other.

Angela licked her bottom lip lightly out of instinct, and Temperance's eyes were drawn to the action out of reaction. "You know what I've always loved about women?" Angela asked, her voice noticeably an octave or two lower than normal.

"What's that?" Temperance breathed out, out of natural reaction to being that close to Angela's lips. Somehow Angela's hand had managed to get onto her thigh, and her fingers were tracing small little circles on her pant leg.

Angela smirked and answered, "When they start to get turned on and vulnerable, they're voices tend to become close to a whisper, and they're breathing becomes irregular, and they're heart speeds up so much you can almost hear it..."

"Like me," Temperance observed quietly.

Angela smiled seductively, "Exactly like you, sweetie."

There was silence for a minute between the two of them, and in that time Angela's lips drew closer to Temperance's so that they were only a breath away, and her hand moved further up her thigh.

"Don't you think having casual sex could result in a complicating our friendship?" Temperance asked in a whisper, and when she talked her lips brushed against Angela's, who bit her lower lip to keep from kissing her right then.

"I thought you were all for casual sex," Angela asked, amused.

"I am... but you're different for me somehow," she answered, and closed her eyes instinctively as Angela's hand found it's way up her shirt to start tracing circles on the flesh of her stomach.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Angela said softly, before closing the distance between the two of them and kissing her softly.

Temperance's mouth opened in a gasp from the contact, but welcomed Angela's tongue like an old friend. The two fell into each other as Temperance wrapped her arms around Angela's neck instantly, and Angela climbed on top of her to better take dominance.

They did end up having sex that night, which eventually fell into a relationship over time. They had been best friends for years, and while they had their doubts at first about it succeeding, their close bond of friendship enabled them to fall into a relationship without any trouble. The whole lab was shocked over the unexpected couple, though most were happy and supportive of it.

Booth, however, seemed noticeably sullen these days.

**THE END.**


End file.
